Various cooking devices that utilize electric heating elements are known. However, such cooking apparatuses generally utilize heating elements configured to heat a cooking surface to a generally uniform temperature. For example, many electrical stovetops include a plurality of individual heating elements separated by unheated spaces. The temperature of each element is generally not controllably variable across a surface area of the element, but rather is configured to be uniform across the element.